Pretty in Pink
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. Pretty in Pink is a magazine story inspired by The Lion King. It was published in three issues of The Lion King: A Nature Fun and Learn Series as part of the Hakuna Matata magazine series. Synopsis Simba and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa, impersonate a flamingo in order to drink from a lake. Plot Part 1 Pretty in Pink begins by introducing Simba, the self-exiled prince of the Pride Lands, and his two friends, Timon and Pumbaa. At the start of the story, the three friends are struggling through the desert, bogged down by exhaustion, heat, and thirst, when Timon spots a clump of trees in the distance. The friends hurry across the sand, but no sooner have they arrived at a lake when a flock of flamingos chases them away, laying claim to the small paradise. Once away from the snooty flamingos, Simba resolves to get a drink from the lake. Gathering his friends close, he declares that they will dress up as a flamingo in order to trick the flock of water-hogging birds. Part 2 Desperate for water, Simba suggests to his friends that they turn themselves pink in order to fool the flamingos, but Timon refuses to indulge in such a shameful act. However, after an hour passes with no water, the meerkat begrudgingly agrees to the plan. Under Simba's instruction, he climbs a tall tree in order to gather pink- and red-colored berries, but when he starts to eat more berries than he drops, Pumbaa rams the tree with his tusks and brings a multitude of berries showering down. With the berries in place, Simba instructs his friends to help him gather fallen feathers from the flamingos. After collecting as many feathers as they can, the three convene back at the berries, where Pumbaa proceeds to squish the fruit into a pulp. As Simba watches his friends work, he grows confident that they will fool the greedy flamingos. Part 3 Simba's plan goes into action, and the three friends stack themselves on top of one another, each dyed a bright shade of pink. As one, they hobble to the lake, where a flamingo flaps up to meet them and offers to show them around. Though Simba tries to keep up the charade, Pumbaa begins to feel a cramp in one hoof and lifts it up, which prompts the flamingo to decide that this newcomer is too strange for her. As the flamingo flaps away, the friends approach the pool and attempt to get a drink, but they lose their balance and topple into the water. When they resurface, the dye washes away, exposing their trick. Furious, the flamingos move to give the friends a good pecking, but then Pumbaa emerges from the water, covered in mud, and scares the flock away. With the flamingos gone, the friends enjoy the cool water, for the lake is now all to themselves. Pages Prettyinpink.png Prettyinpink2.png Prettyinpink3.png Prettyinpink4.png Prettyinpink5.png Prettyinpink6.png Prettyinpink7.png Prettyinpink8.png Prettyinpink9.png Prettyinpink10.png Prettyinpink11.png Prettyinpink12.png Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Category:Media Category:Magazine stories Category:The Lion King magazine stories